Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials: Episode 5
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Sean Diaz is just trying to get through high school, while having a major crush on a girl in school, hoping to finally admit the truth to her in the hopes of them forming a true relationship. Meanwhile his brother Daniel meets a new kid in school, hoping to form a new friendship with him. But an unexpected secret in their father's past puts them all under threat.
1. Sunday 27th November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

Chapter 1 of Episode 5 of my Life is Strange 2 Unexpected Trials series, the beginning of the end, hope you enjoy it.

**Reviews from the previous story:**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yes indeed, well, things are getting more intense now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 5: Bravery**

**Chapter 1**

_Sunday 27th November 2016_

Sean groaned as he blinked his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He tensed when he found that, despite his efforts, all he could see was blackness. Gasping for breath he had to stop as it became difficult to breathe. Then he remembered. His date with Jenn, the thugs working for the drug lord after his father, being kidnapped by them.

'_Jenn, is she...and Lyla texted me, she was...are they both...' _He thought frantically.

Trying to move he realized he had been tied to a chair and from the feel of it and his other difficulties, he likely had a cloth bag or something covering his head.

"MMMM MMMMM!"

He froze in horror hearing those muffled voices, it was impossible to mistake the voices, even despite that, it had to be Lyla and Jenn. Then suddenly he heard footsteps and he froze again, terror building.

Then a male voice spoke. "Ah, I see the boy is awake now. About time too."

With that the cloth bag was pulled from Sean's head and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes as the light was now blinding.

"So good of you to join us, boy." A new voice remarked.

Sean looked around wildly, his eyes finally clear and he immediately noticed at least four thugs were present, then he saw them and his fear multiplied.

He immediately struggled and began calling out.

"No, it's me you want, let them go!"

Jenn gasped and tried to scream. "MMMMMMM!"

Lyla was shaking her head frantically. "MMM MMMMMMMMM!"

They were tied to chairs just like him, but unlike him, both had been tightly gagged with knotted cloths tied between their teeth. They both looked at him frantically, fearfully, he noted that he and Jenn were still in their date clothes.

Him in black smart pants with a white shirt and black smart shoes, Jenn in a dark red mid-thigh length dress with black semi-transparent tights and dark red flats. Lyla meanwhile was wearing dark pants, a white and black striped T-shirt, white ankle socks and black sneakers. Sean was just glad that they were all fully dressed and that neither girl had been interfered with in any way.

It was then another man approached, tall with dark hair and eyes, there were scars on his face, and he glared at Sean darkly, Sean knew right away, this was the man after his father.

"So, Sean Diaz...finally." He remarked. "Now that we have you...Well, Esteban will be much easier to punish for his foolish actions."

Sean glared. "So that's it, use me to get revenge on dad, pathetic."

"Pathetic...oh no boy, revenge..." He replied. "You will see, soon enough. Remove the gags, all three of them need to suffer and it will be better, if we hear it."

Sean froze at that, concerned as Jenn and Lyla had their gags removed, it was clear that they weren't just going to be hostages, they were about to be tormented, hurt. The nightmare was only just beginning.

* * *

Daniel shifted anxiously in his seat, dusting off his clothes, a pair of simple cargo pants, a red T-shirt, a black unbuttoned flannel, simple white socks and black sneakers. He was at the hospital, waiting with Chris and his grandparents for news on Charles. He was still in shock at the attempt to kidnap him, he also felt guilty for it was Charles saving him from that attempt that injured him and left him now in hospital.

'_If, If I hadn't...urgh, I...I need to think, I just wish...' _He thought sadly.

Unable to focus due to this, he instead looked around, noting Chris and his grandparents. As always, when under stressful situations like this, his head would start pounding and he'd take note of details he didn't usually pay attention to, such as their clothing.

Chris for instance was in blue jeans, with a blue T-shirt with a superhero design, white socks and blue boots. His grandfather in black pants, a white shirt, black shoes and a black winter jacket. A similar jacket was worn by Chris' grandmother, along with grey pants, a white blouse and her own black shoes.

Biting his lip and trying to think clearly, Daniel sighed.

'_I just, I just wish I could...well, maybe I could talk to Chris' grandparents...I need to convince them.' _He thought. _'If, if we could just get Chris' dad help, maybe Chris could stay, he saved me after all. So he's obviously not that bad, right...'_

But just before he could approach them, he heard footsteps and was startled at who he saw approach.

"Dad?"

Chris and his grandparents also turned, Esteban was breathless and there were at least three police officers with him.

"Daniel, oh, thank God. I heard what happened to you, but...but..."

"What?" Daniel queried; suddenly afraid.

Esteban shook his head sadly. "You may have got away...but they've got Sean."

Daniel froze, eyes wide in horror, Sean had been kidnapped.

* * *

Sean groaned, trying hard to stay focused, despite the pain. He was horrified by how they had been treated, tortured and left with painful injuries. He managed to see the others and his stomach lurched as Jenn looked at him desperately, tears in her eyes, her dress badly torn. The entire area of her dress covering her stomach had been ripped clean off, and three long burns formed lines across her stomach, she had cuts and bruises like all three of them and was unable to say anything more as her gag was forced back into place.

As was Lyla's as she whimpered in pain, the left side of her face awash from blood from part of her ear being cut off. Sean meanwhile suffered from a heavy beating to his face and a broken arm, which his bonds made worse.

"Well now, I think it's time you made an important decision, dear boy." The leader remarked with a dark smirk. "We could be convinced to let one of them go. But the other stays here with you, as part of the ransom. _You _have to choose, Sean Diaz."

Sean froze at that, startled and horrified, especially when both Jenn and Lyla began screaming through their gags. Despite their words being muffled their intentions were clear, Jenn was trying to convince him to free Lyla, while Lyla was doing the opposite, trying to convince him to free Jenn.

Taking note of this, the leader smirk. _'Foolish girls, I wonder how the boy will react when he learns our true plan. Whoever he chooses to free...will actually be staying here.'_

He waited eagerly for Sean to fall into the trap.

But Sean did not, he did the unexpected, he took a third option.

"I have a better idea." Sean hissed through his pain. "Let them both go...and keep me. I'm the one you want after all."

That immediately prompted Jenn and Lyla to freak out, screaming into their gags, but the group were clearly impressed.

"Alright then." The leader remarked with a laugh. "Deal, boys."

With that Jenn and Lyla were blindfolded and released from their chairs, but still tied up. They were then dragged away, to be escorted out and released, leaving Sean alone with the kidnappers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Monday 28th November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, I'd say so too :)  
IanAlphaAxel: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.  
WOlfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 5: Bravery**

**Chapter 2**

_Monday 28h November 2016_

Daniel jerked awake when he heard the flurry of activity. He had fallen asleep while still at the hospital it seemed, Chris had done the same and was also sitting up, clearly woken up by the noise.

"What's going on?" He blurted out. "Dad?"

They finally saw Chris' grandparents who both shook their heads.

"No, it's not him, we're still waiting on word." Chris' grandmother explained. "Two young ladies just arrived, badly injured, apparently they were released by people holding...your bother hostage."

She addressed Daniel as she said that last part and Daniel gasped, getting to his feet. He then spotted his father, who had changed into simple dark blue pants, a white sweater under a beige coat and black boots. He also saw Lyla's girlfriend, Natalie, wearing similar dark blue pants and black boots, but a grey T-shirt under a black sweater.

"Dad."

Seeing him Esteban hurried up. "Jenn and Lyla, they, they were found, they said they were let go, but Sean is still..."

"What, but...are they…?" Daniel stammered, shocked.

Natalie bit her lip. "I hope so, we'll find out soon."

So they hurried off together, each hoping that they'd at least get some good news, whatever it may be. Arriving at the respective rooms they found police already present and Daniel knew that something serious was going on.

Swallowing nervously he began to follow his father, one officer turned to him and spoke.

"I'm afraid we're still in the middle of questioning them Mr. Diaz." He said. "They're also..."

Esteban shook his head however. "I need to know, my son, he was..."

"Mr. Diaz!"

Before anyone could stop them, Lyla and Jenn pushed past the police to reach Esteban. Daniel gasped when he saw them, their clothes were torn and they looked as if they had been beaten up. He noted three long angry red marks on Jenn's exposed stomach and Lyla had a bandage wrapped around her head, the left side of it stained red.

"Girls, what is going on, where's Sean?"

Lyla spoke first. "They just, they tortured us and then made Sean play a sick game, he had to choose which of us to save...but, but..."

"Sean chose to save both of us, and leave himself there, in their hands." Jenn choked out.

Daniel froze, horrified by this and it was all he could do to even hear what was gong on around him after that, all he could hear was talk of a ransom and needing to be home, then his father was taking him from the hospital, with the police alongside them.

* * *

Sean grimaced as he tugged against his bonds, his broken arm throbbed incessantly, he had to keep one eye closed just to focus his vision. Still he did his best to stay focused, he needed to endure, he knew it was only a matter of time. He had faith, he just needed to hold on.

"Well, well, I must say you surprised us all, Sean Diaz."

It was the drug lord, he had returned with his thugs, smirking.

"You, what did you…?" Sean managed to gasp.

The man shrugged. "What we said we would do, the girls are released, now, onto a more serious matter. As you know this is indeed about your father doing me wrong. So this is his punishment. I have no personal grudge with you dear boy, but if I am to deal with the one I _do _have this grudge with, you are a necessary pawn."

Sean shook his head. "Like dad would ever give in to you."

"Not even to save his own son?"

"The police will find you, dad will make sure of it." Sean spat back. "You're going back to rot in jail, motherfucker."

The drug lord scowled and as the thugs began to surround him Sean tensed, then he found the drug lord in his face, holding a knife to the underside of his jaw.

"You should watch your mouth, boy. I only need you alive, not in one piece." He snarled.

Sean just glared back, defiant, still clinging to the hope that he would be rescued.

* * *

Watching the ransom video, seeing Sean threatened and taunted while demands were made for his father to surrender himself to this drug lord in return for Sean's safety, Daniel was terrified. He tried to think, there had to be some way, something that could be done.

"Surely there's...there's something?" His father was saying to the police.

The officer in charge sighed. "We've got a lot of leads, but not enough time to follow up on all of them."

Sighing heavily himself, his father replied. "I...If it comes to it, I will go and do as they ask, you have to understand that, this is my son-"

"Mr. Diaz, we do understand, but this is more than..."

Daniel tuned the conversation out, an idea had suddenly came to him and he realized that he had a way to help. He quickly slipped out and picked up the phone, calling Chris.

"Daniel?"

"I think I know how to help them save Sean, I need you to come over, with your sketchpad." He said quickly.

Chris was clearly confused but complied. "Um, okay, I'll be right there."

Daniel just hoped this was right. It was clear in his memory now and when Chris arrived they began, Chris proving just how good his drawing skills really were. They hurried through to the police, hoping that Chris' remarkably well done sketch of Daniel's memory of the man who tried to kidnap him, as well as his recollection of the van's registration number would be enough to save Sean.

* * *

Sean wasn't sure exactly how long it took, but when it finally happened he almost smiled. It was only the knowledge that he had to focus and do something, rather than just sit and wait, that kept him from doing so. The moment the group heard noises and then shouts from the police as they broke in, clearly having found the place, they broke into a panic and soon it was chaos, sounds of struggling, gunfire and yells.

'_Gotta...move...' _Sean thought quickly through the pain.

Straining desperately he cried out as his broken arm flared with pain, along with his entire side as he ended up tipping his chair and breaking it. Still it served it's purpose and, with a groan he forced himself to his feet, grabbing one of the broken chair legs as he did so.

"Not this time..." He muttered.

One of the three thugs then burst into the room and Sean reacted, striking him in the head and knocking him out, there were more shouts and yells and Sean staggered backwards as the police entered and quickly arrested the man, along with the other thugs and Sean managed a smile, he was saved. However he then noticed something, the drug lord wasn't there, he seemed to have escaped, even though his thugs and clearly his entire operation were brought down. He was still out there and surely still dangerous. But Sean had no time to ponder this as his injuries overcame him and he blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Tuesday 29th November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

Chapter 3 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 5: Bravery**

**Chapter 3**

_Tuesday 29th November 2016_

Groaning heavily Sean blinked a few times, trying to clear his sight. It took him only a moment to realize he was lying down, and that he no longer seemed to be in pain. Awkwardly trying to move he soon realized the truth, he was in a hospital bed, his injuries treated and his broken arm set in a cast and sling.

"Sean!"

He turned and smiled when he saw Jenn, looking much better and, he hoped, fully recovered, by his side.

"Jenn, I..." He began.

She shook her head. "I can't believe you would, risk yourself like that, I, I was so worried, I...I..."

"I'm sorry, but if it meant saving you, Lyla...anyone, I'd do it all over again." He replied.

Jenn smiled lightly at that before they both kissed, Jenn being careful as she embraced him, minding his arm.

"Sean!"

For a second time, hearing his name called with joy, Sean didn't mind the interruption as if put some of his fears to rest, for at that moment, the door had burst open and in came Daniel, followed by Esteban, Lyla and Natalie.

"Guys, I..."

Lyla shook her head. "Don't you dare be so noble and make us worry like that again, please."

Sean just laughed at that, relieved to note that Lyla seemed alright and Natalie didn't seem to have an issue with her girlfriend now lacking part of her left ear.

In the midst of the relief, joy and renewed hope, Sean knew he'd have to ask. He was burning with the desire to know, and so, seeing no other choice, he finally took his moment.

"Guys, what exactly happened, with the police and all that. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was...the guy in charge, he escaped, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Esteban replied with a heavy sigh. "But...There is still hope, his operation is destroyed, he has no one left to help him and the police are already working to track him down. He may be desperate, but he's not stupid, he knows it'll be very, very hard for him to do anything against us now, without drawing attention and getting himself caught or killed."

Sean smiled at that, relieved, while it was clear the drug lord was still out there, they had the advantage now. After a little while longer everybody left to allow Sean a chance to rest and recover peacefully. Smiling to herself as she left, Jenn was just glad he was awake, it had been a whole day since he was brought in, out cold and that had been a very tense, very worrying time.

"Jenn!"

She grimaced as she saw her family approach, her father especially, the look on his face was clear.

"You, this is not..." He stammered.

Jenn shook her head. "Dad, don't, it's over now, okay, so just..."

"No it's not." He snapped. "That boy put you in danger and I am not going to just let it happen."

Jenn glared, unable to take much more of this.

She pulled away from her father as he stepped up and attempted to lead her away.

"No dad."

"Jenn, I told you-"

She glared. "No, _I _told _you _it's over, that creep is now on the back foot and besides I made it clear I knew how dangerous being with Sean was. You just want to control everything or did you think I'd forget about your cameras. I am staying here with Sean and we are staying together. If you don't like that, that's your problem."

Taken aback by this, Jenn's father tried to speak. "Jenn, I, this isn't..."

"No, she's right." Her brother suddenly intervened. "You're trying to control us all dad and it has to stop."

Her mother nodded. "Yes, I agree. You cannot stop this, Jenn has made her choice and she made excellent points, you need to learn to accept that."

Jenn's father slumped, looking startled and defeated. Overhearing this from inside his ward, Sean bit his lip.

'_Unbelievable, she...how did Jenn cope with her father all those years.' _He thought. _'But Jenn, she...she wants to stand by me. After all the danger I put her in, I began to wonder if she might be better off without me, but now...she is, she wants to stand by me, I should...'_

He smiled at that, a feeling of warmth filling him as the door opened and Jenn entered, approaching his bed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Sean." She said softly.

He just smiled wider. "It's fine Jenn, oh and...Thank you, for sticking up for me."

Jenn grinned. "Of course Sean, I love you."

"I love you too."

With that they kissed before Jenn left again, so Sean could rest and recover. The drug lord was still out there but they had strong hopes now at last, the worst was over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Wednesday 25th January 2017

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

Chapter 4 of my Life is Strange 2 story, enjoy. Bit of a time skip here as I needed time for Sean's arm to heal, a quick search told me it takes six to twelve weeks for that, depending on the severity of the break.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, he's not going to be a problem anymore at least.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 5: Bravery**

**Chapter 4**

_Wednesday 25th January 2017_

Sean smiled lightly as he walked down the street towards his home. He could hardly believe everything that had happened since the end of the nightmare. He had faced a long recovery from his broken arm, six weeks. This left him stuck in the cast even through Christmas, but he pushed on and recovered although his arm wasn't as strong as it once was. Still he was just glad it wasn't either of his legs, or he'd no longer be able to be part of the track team. He was still smiling as he walked with Jenn and Lyla, they were all dressed simply and casually. Sean was in a pair of dark jeans, a blue T-shirt with a white coat over it and brown boots. Jenn was wearing denim jeans with a pink T-shirt and matching jacket with black boots and finally Lyla wore black jeans with a dark grey long sleeved top, a beige sweater and brown boots.

"Hey, just finished talking to Natalie." Lyla was saying. "She says sorry she couldn't join us today, she's got a family event."

Sean nodded. "It's cool, hope she has a fun time."

"Yeah, well, here we are." Jenn added.

They had arrived at the Diaz house and all three of them entered, still dwelling on their lingering anxieties. Said anxieties simply being that the drug lord was in fact still on the loose, albeit still in hiding.

Entering the house those anxieties became real fears, when they saw Esteban was present and worried, talking to the police.

"Dad?"

Esteban turned to Sean. "Sean, ah, _mijo _thank God."

Sean looked startled. "What's going on?"

"It's Daniel." Esteban said.

Sean froze, eyes wide, he heard Jenn and Lyla gasp upon hearing this. Esteban quickly explained the situation and Sean was filled with dread. Daniel was missing and almost certainly had been kidnapped and there was no question, the drug lord was responsible. Tension was thick in the air after that and Sean couldn't help but find himself in a tense state, trying to take all this in while trying to think. Esteban continued to talk to the police, trying to give any information that would be helpful.

Seated alone, trying to process his thought, Sean started when his phone buzzed, taking it out he didn't recognize the number and so checked it and froze in horror. For it was a text, showing a picture of Daniel, he was still wearing the same clothes he had left for school this morning in. A pair of dark jeans; a white T-shirt and black and white sneakers. He was tied to a chair with tape covering his mouth and a threatening message. It was from the drug lord and contained instructions, directions to a location and warnings not to inform the police.

Sean thought for a moment and then, making up his mind, he set his phone down, so it would be found. Then he slipped out with no one noticing before running to the location to save his brother.

* * *

Arriving at the building, Sean bit his lip, worried, but hoping against hope that Daniel was alright. It was run down old apartment building that was supposed to be empty. Recalling the exact address given, Sean carefully stepped inside the building and made his way through, finding the apartment he had been told to come to from the message. Taking a deep breath he stepped in and almost at once, he heard it.

"MMM MMMMMMMMM!"

It was Daniel, tied to the chair and gagged with tape just like in the photo sent to Sean. His eyes were wide and he was frantically shaking his head.

"Daniel, hold on." Sean gasped as he rushed forwards.

Daniel shook his head desperately, screaming through the tape over his mouth. Sean froze, spinning around, finally realizing what Daniel had been trying to warn him about. The door he entered by was closed and locked and standing there, gun trained on Sean, was the drug lord.

"Good of you to finally join us, Sean Diaz." He drawled. "Move, sit down."

He gestured with the gun towards a pair of armchairs sitting opposite each other. Sean grimaced but did as he was told and soon they sat, facing each other, the gun still trained on him. Daniel remained tied to the chair, struggling against the ropes and grunting through his gag, watching Sean desperately. While he knew it had been a trap, Sean was still dismayed at how easily he had fallen into it.

The Drug Lord smiled darkly as he seemed to be completely in control.

"Excellent, now I have both of you and that is how it should be." He remarked. "I wonder now how long it will take Esteban to realise what his foolish actions have cost him."

Sean shook his head. "I don't, this isn't...Look, we can talk about this rationally, there's no need to..."

The drug lord laughed mercilessly. "There is every need. Your father made foolish mistake when he stood against me, now you made a mistake; thinking you could get the better of me. Now I have lost everything and there is only one option left."

Sean shook his head, Daniel continued to struggle and yell into his gag, but went quiet. Sean did his best not to react but was shocked by what he had seen. The door of the bathroom had quietly opened and Chris slid out, having somehow managed to get in through the window.

"Look, you've got me, I'm the one who caused you trouble, just, let Daniel go." Sean tried to plead.

The drug lord shook his head. "I don't think so, I have both of you. Your brother was the perfect hostage to lure you out and now it's time for Esteban to pay."

During this time, while the drug lord ranted, Sean discreetly gestured to a nearby lamp, Chris picked it up and began to approach.

"Yes, you will both die here and I will then continue my revenge." He snarled. "I will kill both of you and then everyone you care about, then I-"

He was cut off, yelling in shock and pain and he was struck across the back of his head with the lamp by Chris.

Reacting at once Sean tackled the stunned drug lord. He had to admit, Chris being here was not part of this plan, he was shocked to see him, but things had worked out. In tackling the man Sean had intended to at least get the gun pointed away from him and Daniel and keep the man down until the police could arrive, as per his plan. Chris' distraction it seemed, made things work even better than Sean dared hope. When he tackled the man he was unable to grab the gun, since in doing so he had actually knocked the gun right out of the drug lord's hand. Struggling to keep the irate man down, Sean grimaced as pain lanced through his arm, out the corner of his eye he saw Chris freeing Daniel.

"Guys, run." He hissed.

But then, before they could, and to Sean's great relief, his plan worked, the door burst open and the police entered, guns drawn. Sean backed off and let out a sigh of relief as the irate, protesting drug lord was finally arrested and dragged away. Wasting no time Sean rushed over to Daniel and embraced his brother.

"Oh Enano, thank god you're okay." He whispered.

Daniel just hugged him, relieved and then suddenly, someone else was there. It took them both only a moment to realize it was their father. Turning to Chris who was watching them happily, Sean grinned and ruffled the boy's hair, grateful for his help. Finally, at long last, the nightmare was over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Epilogue: Tuesday 15th August 2017

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

Finale of the Life is Strange 2 story and this series, hope you enjoyed it all.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: So very...wrong, my friend.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, he's finally taken down.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange 2 or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 5: Bravery**

**Epilogue**

_Tuesday 15th August 2017_

Sean bit his lip, surprised and unsure what to expect. The party for his seventeenth birthday had ended not too long ago and Jenn had requested he wait outside his room for a moment. She had a special present for him. It was enough to make his mind run wild and several thoughts flooded his mind. But when Jenn called him in, he found his initial assumption had been correct.

"J-Jenn?" He gasped.

She grinned, pushing back her hair as she stood before him in just a cream coloured oversized flannel shirt which reached down to mid-thigh.

"Ready Sean?" She asked. "For your...special present?"

She smiled wickedly as she said that, moving just enough that Sean caught a brief glimpse of the black boyshorts she wore underneath. He wasted no time and soon their lips met as his fingers fumbled with the buttons of the shirt, while she began working on his belt.

* * *

Smiling happily, both much happier and things greatly improved, Chris and Daniel spoke together, laughing as they prepared for their sleepover that night. Watching them happily, Charles and Esteban spoke, both also smiling and Charles certainly looking a lot happier than he had ever been. It had been three weeks since the last alcoholic beverage departed the Eriksen house, with no more coming in to replace it.

* * *

Elsewhere, after bidding Sean farewell after his birthday party, Natalie and Lyla sat together, hands linked, enjoying their latest date. They spoke happily, relieved the nightmares of the past were finally all over for them. Both smiling they finally kissed, momentarily breaking their conversation.

* * *

Lying in bed after their exertions, unclothed but covered by the blanket, Sean and Jenn held each other tightly, both grinning and kissing again, enjoying the warm afterglow of their actions, until finally, exhaustion took a hold of them and they drifted off to sleep, the nightmare over at long last.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
